Automation of Demand Response (DR) that makes a power consumption reduction request to a customer in a tightened electric power situation is being developed by a standardization committee such as OASIS (OpenADR) and ZigBee. The Demand Response that is conventionally aimed at a major customer is expanding to a general customer.
In the related art, it is necessary to manually register a minimum reduction power in DR execution and an instrument control rule at that time prior to the DR execution. A method for automating the registration work is proposed.
In the proposed method for automating the registration work, an instrument usage situation by a customer is accumulated, and in the case that the situation drops off from the normal usage situation (in the case that power consumption is larger than usual), the situation is corrected to a normal usage situation. However, a method for reducing the power more than that of the normal usage situation is not proposed.